heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
SongWings (fantribe)
Currently an unusable fantribe. GODDESSOFCARRIES Description: Scale colors can be any shade of blue, purple or pink, sharp spines on back, "isoscele" on tail, silvery sparkling wings which glow in the dark when fully charged with moonlight Abilities: Can mimic other dragons' appearances, has a sleep-inducing voice (both when fully charged) Location: The Realm Of Moonlight Leader: Moonstone Diet: Omnivorous diet which includes almost any type of plants and meat, but mainly seafood and avian creatures Alliances: IceWings, MistWings, LightWings, MudWings, LeafWings Rules * Normal SongWings do not require permission. * Ask on Frosty's wall for leaders/special positions. * Ask on Frosty's wall for hybrids. Reading the hybridization section is necessary before making a SongWing hybrid. * Animuses are not uncommon among SongWings. Each person is limited to one animus. If you wish to make more than the limit, then you must have a good reason. (ask on my wall) Please read the animus section before making one as well. * There are no albino, melanistic or leucistic SongWings. * If you have any questions, ask me on my wall. Description Appearance SongWings are generally thin, wiry dragons. Their bodies are slim and usually do not have a lot of muscle. They are also pretty lightweight due to their bones not weighing much. They are medium-sized, with wings that are slightly larger than their bodies in proportion. Females of the tribe are usually slightly larger than males, but other than that they have no striking differences between genders. Their scales are smooth and round, although diamond-shaped scales aren't too uncommon either. Their coloration ranges from blues to purples to pinks. They usually have little to no markings, although if they do, they are usually of colors on the same spectrum as their main scales. They can have straight or curved horns, which isn't a defining feature of the tribe as it varies with each individual. Their horns are either a lighter version of their general coloration (light blues, purples, pinks) or pure white. They have sharp spines running down their backs that ends at the point where the tail starts, which be any hues of their main scales, or silver and grey. SongWings have no fixed eye shape, and their eyes can be of any color except pitch black or pure white. They have generally longer tails than other tribes, which are devoid of spines except one particularly sharp spike at the end, known as the isoscele due it being shaped like an isosceles triangle. A SongWing's most notable feature is its wings, which are always a pale silvery-grey, the color of moonlight. Their wing membranes sparkle and glitter when their Lunar Energy is full (see below). The color of their wings are a sign to their current energy level - a SongWing with dull grey wings is likely in a tired and worn out state and is incapable of using their abilities until they recharge, while a SongWing with glittering silver wings is likely to have their Lunar Energy full and is in their best condition. Hybridism SongWing hybrids are interesting, for the dragonet born from a SongWing and a dragon from another tribe usually has less SongWing features than that of the other tribe. Most of the SongWing genes are usually stamped out by more dominant genes, and although hybrids can also possess certain SongWing features (same scale shape, spines, isoscele on tail etc), it is more likely for them to inherit the traits of the other parent instead. However, one part of the SongWing gene is forever dominant in hybrids, which is their silver wings. No matter the coloration of a SongWing hybrid, their wing membranes would forever be silvery-grey, and hybrids have more sparkly wings compared to a SongWing of pure blood. This is because the shiny factor in their wings is tied to their affinity for moonlight, and hybrid SongWings can never possess the ability to sing or mimic another dragon. Thus, they are forever fully charged, although they can never know this since they have no abilities of an actual SongWing. Diet SongWings can digest almost any food, save from poisonous plants or rotten prey, which will make them incredibly sick. Due to their habitat, their day-to-day diet consists of mainly seafood, although they have been known to hunt birds in the sky as well as other land animals in the forest of their main island. They also collect fruits, especially berries and feast on dried and preserved ones during winter. These dragons need water to survive, and they are more dependent on it than any other tribe. A dehydrated SongWing can lose their Lunar Energy very quickly, and eventually their life in about a span of 36 hours. Likewise, an injured or tired SongWing can easily be reinvigorated with water. Abilities SongWings have no breath weapon of any sort. They also have very little strength due to their thin frames, and usually have poor stamina. They are not born fighters. Instead, they defend themselves, and very rarely attack others with a set of unique abilities. Lunar Energy SongWings have a special connection with the moons. They have something like a "resource meter" in their bodies, which they call it their Lunar Energy. A SongWing can recharge themselves with this energy by exposing themselves to moonlight. A fully-charged SongWing has glittering wings and generally enhanced performance. Lunar Energy is extremely important to a SongWing. It is the well of energy that they draw from when they use their powers, be it using their specialized singing or turning into another dragon. When they use one of their powers, they slowly drain their resource meter. Of course, the more experienced and trained a SongWing is, the more Lunar Energy they can carry inside them. Even if a SongWing is physically worn out or injured, as long as they have sufficient Lunar Energy, they can still use one of their two abilities. However, this resource meter doesn't come without flaws. Even without using their abilities, SongWings can still lose Lunar Energy in a few ways. Even though this energy is likely to be more connected to the spirit than their physical health, a sick or injured LightWing can lose Lunar Energy easily out of pain, with the more energy lost the more pain they are feeling. Bad mental states, such as experiencing a huge fright, upset or mental illnesses can also drain a SongWing's Lunar Energy. Although their resource meter is not directly connected to their physical energy, exhausting too much physical energy will also drain their Lunar Energy. Under no circumstances should a SongWing ever allow themselves to run out of Lunar Energy completely. A SongWing low on energy will be very tired and weak physically, up to the point where they are incapable of movement, and while they can restore their physical energy by hydrating themselves and resting, Lunar Energy cannot be recharged on its own until they are exposed to moonlight. When a SongWing completely depletes their resource meter, they will pass out and collapse. Usually, younger dragonets have more trouble in recognizing when they are expending too much of this energy. They have more control when they are older. It is an unspoken rule among SongWings to never, ever use both of their abilities at the same time. Such an action will almost immediately drain their Lunar Energy down to zero and cause immediate fainting. It is the worst mistake a SongWing could ever make in a direct fight. It can be a fatal mistake when a SongWing does this in midflight, or when they are swimming. Singing One of the SongWings' most prominent abilities is their namesake - their voices. This type of singing voice is utterly different from a SongWing's normal speaking and singing voice. A SongWing can speak and even sing normally without triggering these effects. Likewise, a SongWing born mute still has the ability to perform these songs. Much like a siren, SongWings can create an alluring sound in the form of a song, draining their Lunar Energy with each second they remain singing. They call this the "Song Of The Lunari". However, instead of hypnotizing a dragon, it puts them into a peaceful sleep. It takes about five seconds for a dragon exposed to their song to fully succumb to its effects. The victims of their song do not experience drowsiness prior to their collapse - it happens very abruptly. Victims typically wake up on their own after an hour or so, with all of their memories intact. What makes this ability useful is that they cannot be woken up from their sleep by other means. Only the SongWings themselves are immune to the effects of their own voice. However, SongWings are not invincible when they use this ability. If the singer gets distracted by any factor in the process, the process will be halted immediately. In the short window of time before their opponent falls asleep, another dragon can physically harm the SongWing to cause pain and disorientation (such as shoving or tackling them to the ground), which will also cause them to break their concentration and stop the process. One SongWing can only put one dragon to sleep at a time. Their target is chosen entirely by themselves, and they have the ability to direct the song so that only their victim hears it. When a SongWing performs the Song Of The Lunari, bystanders will be immune to the effect, and they will hear normal singing, as if a dragon from any other tribe was doing it. After putting one dragon to sleep, it will take at least a minute or two for a SongWing to be able to use their song again. Switching targets in a short span of time is impossible, and many SongWings have passed out while attempting to do so, which causes significant fatigue. Mimicking Another staple ability of the SongWings is similar to a chameleon's. However, instead of only altering their scale color like how the RainWings can, SongWings can reshape themselves entirely to completely match the appearance of the dragon they are mimicking, almost like a living mirror. At the end of their transformation, it is impossible for any dragon other than a SongWing to distinguish the real dragon from their disguised counterpart. When in disguise, the SongWing will also speak with the voice of the dragon they are mimicking. The transformation process isn't invisible to the naked eye - there will be a ripple of silver energy that runs over their entire body before they morph into their new appearance. Skills Text